jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
BLOODRED (Song)
BLOODRED was the first song performed by D-selections and is the the first opening of the anime Hundred. Performers *Shibuya Azuki *Aoyama Yoshino *Yoshioka Mayu *Wakai Yuuki *Kobayashi Tatsuyuki Lyrics Kanji= Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay Fly through hundreds of bullets Paint the sky bloody red 見つめよ　その身に宿った 過酷な運命の意味を 射抜けよ　破滅の核心 大空　飛翔する劔(つるぎ)で あの遭遇(とき)から　変革したパラダイム 進む場所も　帰る場所さえも　遠いまぼろし 力解き放て It's unlimited 恐れなど捨て 失ったものの大きさを 叫ぶように 敵を赤く染め Our BLOODRED 僕らの背には それでも　護りたいものがある Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay Fly through hundreds of bullets Paint the sky bloody red 目醒めよ　あの日繋がれた 無数の　眠りし記憶よ 戦え　それぞれの誇り その手に　取り戻せる日まで 誰かじゃなく　僕らだった Messianic child 止まることが　意味しているのは　この世界の死 怒り解き放て It's unlimited ただ敵を討て 傷付くことより恐ろしい 記憶がある 空も赤く染め Our BLOODRED 僕らは胸に それでも　信じたい愛がある Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay 疲れ果てて　足が止まっても (止まっても) 危機に晒される　命があるなら… 力解き放て It's unlimited 恐れなど捨て 失ったものの　大きさを 叫ぶように 敵を赤く染め Our BLOODRED 僕らの背には それでも 護りたい… 怒り解き放て It's unlimited ただ敵を討て 傷付くことより恐ろしい 記憶がある 空も赤く染め Our BLOODRED 僕らは胸に それでも　信じたい愛がある Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay Fly through hundreds of bullets Paint the sky bloody red Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay Fly through hundreds of bullets Paint the sky bloody red |-|Romaji= Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay Fly through hundreds of bullets Paint the sky bloody red Mitsumeyo sono mi ni yadotta Kakokuna unmei no imi wo Inuke yo hametsu no kakushin Ōzora hishō suru Tsurugi (tsuru gi) de Ano sōgū (Toki) kara henkaku shita paradaimu Susumu basho mo kaerubasho sae mo tōi maboroshi Chikara tokihanate It's unlimited Osore nado sute Ushinattamonono ōki-sa wo Sakebu yō ni Teki wo akaku some Our BLOODRED Bokura no se ni wa Sore demo mamoritaimono ga aru Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay Fly through hundreds of bullets Paint the sky bloody red Me sameyo ano hi tsunaga reta Musū no nemuri shi kioku yo Tatakae sorezore no hokori Sono-te ni torimodoseru hi made Dareka janaku bokura datta Messianic child Tomaru koto ga imi shite iru no wa kono sekai no shi Ikari tokihanate It's unlimited Tada teki wo ute Kizu tsuku koto yori osoroshī Kioku ga aru Sora mo akaku some Our BLOODRED Bokura wa mune ni Soredemo shinjitai ai ga aru Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay Tsukare hatete ashi ga tomatte mo (tomatte mo) Kiki ni sarasa reru inochi ga arunara… Chikara tokihanate It's unlimited Osore nado sute Ushinattamonono ōki-sa wo Sakebu yō ni Teki wo akaku some Our BLOODRED Bokura no se ni wa Sore demo Mamoritai… Ikari tokihanate It's unlimited Tada teki wo ute Kizu tsuku koto yori osoroshī Kioku ga aru Sora mo akaku some Our BLOODRED Bokura wa mune ni Sore demo shinjitai ai ga aru Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay Fly through hundreds of bullets Paint the sky bloody red Disasters don't ever wait (The) time has come, We can't delay Fly through hundreds of bullets Paint the sky bloody red Video Category:D-selections Songs Category:Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:English Name Songs Category:2016 Songs Category:Songs by Shibuya Azuki Category:Songs by Aoyama Yoshino Category:Songs by Yoshioka Mayu Category:Songs by Wakai Yuuki Category:Songs by Kobayashi Tatsuyuki